Sjalusi
by Manuka
Summary: Albafica. Un objet de décoration, selon Minos. Mais pour Rune...?


Bonjour/bonsoir à tous... :) Eh oui, je retrouve le fandom Saint Seiya avec joie et appréhension, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira ^^

**Disclaimer :** si les Spectres étaient à moi, il s'en passerait des choses... !

* * *

_**Sjalusi**_

* * *

Une rose mise en cage dans une prison de verre. Voilà à quoi il ressemblait, à présent. Même la mort n'avait pas été libératrice, contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré –naïvement.

Il avait eu la satisfaction de voir son ennemi tomber avant lui, même si pour cela il avait dû perdre la vie. Il avait été fier, fier d'avoir joué son rôle, fier que ses fleurs empoisonnées aient été utiles. Il aurait juste voulu se reposer, à présent. Oublier pendant quelques instants, n'être qu'Albafica, et non pas le Chevalier des Poissons. Mais Minos avait voulu se venger. Pas de repos pour lui, qui lui avait fait l'affront de ne pas se soumettre puis de le tuer. Il aurait pu s'en douter.

Pourquoi Athéna n'était-elle pas intervenue ? Il croyait pourtant l'avoir bien servie. Ou alors, elle ignorait tout. La Guerre Sainte était-elle seulement terminée ? Qu'en savait-il ? Dans cette cellule vide de son, il ne savait plus rien. Et ce n'était pas le Griffon qui allait le lui dire ! Lors de ses visites, quand il parlait, c'était des mots haineux, ou des compliments. Albafica avait rapidement compris qu'il n'était qu'un objet de décoration pour le Juge. Inutile de le nourrir puisqu'il était déjà mort, fort pratique. Il était juste là, dans sa prison transparente, à attendre, perdu dans ses pensées, sans jamais voir personne d'autre que son geôlier.

Attendre que le Griffon se lasse, ou qu'il change de jeu. Attendre une chance, une chance infime –une chance de quoi ? Quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais pendant combien de temps encore ?

Malgré les parois de verre, le jeune homme sentit brusquement une présence plus qu'il n'entendit un bruit de pas. Comme un bruissement, le froissement d'un tissu lourd et épais. Il redressa la tête et avisa une silhouette inconnue, drapée d'un manteau noir brodé, une expression stricte au visage. Albafica le détailla avec attention, après tout il s'agissait de son premier vrai visiteur. Des traits fins et délicats, ornés de deux yeux d'un gris profond. De longs cheveux clairs, presque blancs, qui tombaient sur ses épaules et coulaient jusqu'en bas de son dos. Une posture droite, rigide, calculée. Un livre à la main, tenu avec précaution.

Aucun d'eux ne prit la parole. Albafica avait la sensation d'être analysé, non : que cet homme savait déjà tout de lui et qu'il le jaugeait. Il plissa les yeux et se leva, rejoignant le mur de verre qui le séparait de lui. Le regard glacé se fit plus dur à mesure qu'il approchait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Cela a-t-il une quelconque importance ? »

Albafica l'observa encore, trouva sa voix trop sèche pour ce visage un peu rond. Dans un sens, il lui ressemblait, poupée vivante à sa façon. Il haussa les épaules et se détourna, retournant s'asseoir. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil là où se tenait son étrange visiteur, il n'y avait qu'un endroit vide.

Le lendemain sans doute, il revint. Le Chevalier le rejoignit, curieux. Ils se dévisagèrent à nouveau, et Albafica remarqua une lueur étrange dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, comme de la colère. Contre lui. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Mais il se douta que s'il posait la moindre question, il n'aurait comme réponse que le départ du Spectre. Il attendit, il était doué pour ça. Son mentor lui avait enseigné la patience et il s'agissait d'une des leçons qu'il avait le mieux retenue.

Mais au bout d'un long moment, il craqua :

« Puis-je savoir quel jour nous sommes ? »

Le jeune homme vit la mâchoire de son visiteur se crisper, puis il répondit :

« Cela fait une semaine que vous êtes mort, si cela répond à la question que vous vouliez réellement poser. »

Une semaine. Pour lui, elle avait semblé être plusieurs mois.

« Je vous remercie. »

D'ordinaire, les gens ne savaient pas lire aussi aisément en lui. Mais d'ordinaire, il ne se retrouvait pas face à un Spectre.

« Pourquoi venez-vous ? »

Il avait bien répondu à une question, peut-être en serait-il de même pour une autre ? Un soupir crispé, agacé, un claquement de langue.

« J'étais curieux, finit-il par avouer à contrecœur. De voir qui vous êtes.

-Avez-vous eu votre réponse ?

-Je crois. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Minos vous retient ici.

-Où sommes-nous exactement ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs jeta un coup d'œil au plafond de pierre grise et répondit :

« Une aile éloignée du palais. Vous ne devriez pas être là, ajouta-t-il d'un ton dur.

-Je n'ai pas demandé à être enfermé ici » rétorqua le Chevalier.

Pour la première fois, le Spectre eut un regard moins sévère.

« Je parlerai à Minos, quand il sera dans de meilleures dispositions. »

Trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit, Albafica le regarda repartir. Il n'imaginait pas un ennemi avoir une parole d'encouragement envers lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait dire au Griffon, mais l'idée que quelqu'un allait intercéder en sa faveur, quelle qu'elle soit, le fit respirer plus fort.

Il se mit à attendre les visites du Spectre. Ce n'étaient que quelques mots, des visites de quelques minutes à peine, de façon irrégulières. N'ayant aucune notion du temps qui s'écoulait, Albafica ne savait pas à quelle fréquence son visiteur venait le voir. Mais petit à petit, il remarqua qu'il venait plus souvent, qu'il restait plus longtemps. Leurs discussions ne se limitaient plus à un échange de regards encore méfiants, mais à quelques phrases un peu plus… neutres, à défaut d'être amicales.

« Aimez-vous la lecture ? lui demanda un jour le Spectre.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de beaucoup lire, avoua le Chevalier. Mais c'est une activité que j'apprécie.

-Je vous ferai la lecture alors. »

Et depuis, à chaque visite, il lui lisait une ou deux pages. Albafica s'était mis à attendre ces moments avec impatience, et à chaque fois, ils discutaient tous deux de l'avancée du récit.

« Je ne vous ai jamais redemandé quel est votre nom, réalisa le jeune homme alors que son compagnon refermait la couverture en cuir.

-Je m'appelle Rune.

-Je vous remercie de ce que vous faites pour moi.

-Je ne fais pas grand-chose.

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Albafica. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que ça fait, d'avoir quelqu'un qui pense à vous. »

Le Spectre ne répondit pas et tourna brusquement des talons, faisant claquer derrière lui les pans de son manteau noir.

* * *

« Tu veux _quoi_ ? » grinça le Griffon en dévisageant son procureur.

Le Balrog retint un claquement de langue agacé, et répéta :

« Il est temps de libérer le Chevalier. Je crois que vous vous êtes assez amusé à lui refuser le repos auquel il a droit.

-Est-ce un reproche ? s'étonna Minos.

-Oui. Vous n'avez pas le droit de…

-J'ai tous les droits ! tonna le Spectre en frappant son bureau de ses mains. Je suis Juge d'Hadès, et ce Chevalier a volé mon honneur ! Je le briserai, tu m'entends ? Dès que cette Guerre sera terminée, je m'occuperai de lui. Personne ne m'a jamais résisté, pas même toi Rune. »

Le Balrog se figea, les dents serrées. Minos fit le tour du meuble et s'approcha de lui, avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses à lui ?

-Mon rôle est d'assurer la bonne marche de l'Histoire, répondit Rune.

-Je libèrerai son âme, si ça peut te rassurer. Quand j'en aurais fini avec lui. Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, tu peux disposer. »

Le procureur quitta la pièce sans un bruit, se retenant de claquer la porte dans un accès de colère. Jamais encore il n'avait tenu tête à son supérieur, mais il ne pouvait accepter ça. Il se dirigea vers l'aile du palais où le Chevalier était prisonnier, et s'arrêta devant le mur de verre, pensif.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Rien d'important.

-Je ne voulais pas vous le demander, mais…, hésita Albafica, clairement mal à l'aise. Pourriez-vous me dire qui de mes compagnons est mort ? »

Rune fronça brièvement les sourcils.

« Est-ce indispensable ?

-Non, mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je comprendrais si…

-Asmita, Aldébaran, El Cid. »

La poitrine d'Albafica se serra à l'entente des noms. Ses camarades… Il tenait à eux, même s'il ne les connaissait quasiment pas. Des frères d'armes, avec qui ils avaient juré de se sacrifier au nom de leur déesse.

« Est-ce que… balbutia-t-il. Manigoldo… ? »

Rune détourna les yeux, sans un mot. Le Chevalier baissa la tête, les dents serrées. Son cœur lui fit mal, même mort. Le Spectre le laissa seul, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu le sanglot étouffé qui s'échappa des lèvres serrées du jeune homme.

Albafica ne sut pas combien de temps s'écoula, mais visiblement le Spectre avait compris qu'il avait besoin de solitude. Les souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface, douloureux, amenant un sourire triste sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'essuyait les yeux. Il se sentait misérable, à pleurer seul comme un enfant. Shion aurait su comment le réconforter, sans doute. Sasha serait venue le voir pour partager sa peine. Il serait allé rejoindre ses roses, les mains dans les épines empoisonnées, pour ne plus penser à l'absence des cosmos de ses amis disparus.

Mais là, que lui restait-il à part l'amer sentiment d'absence ?

Ce ne fut pas Rune qui vint lui rendre visite la fois suivante, mais Minos. Le Griffon arborait un sourire moqueur, ce rictus en coin de bouche qui plissait le bas de ses yeux en une sorte de grimace condescendante. Un sourire détestable et hautain.

« Je suis venu voir si tu ne t'étais pas fané. Mais je vois que non. Tu es toujours aussi beau. »

Albafica ne releva pas. Les mots de son ennemi n'arriveraient pas à l'atteindre, aujourd'hui. Pas alors qu'il était en deuil.

« Je sais que Rune est venu plusieurs fois, reprit le Juge avec cette fois une expression pincée. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Je ne sais pas. Demandez-lui. »

Minos fit la moue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, penchant la tête sur le côté :

« Il ne viendra plus. Je le lui ai interdit. »

Le Chevalier n'eut aucune réaction, provoquant un sifflement agacé de la part de son geôlier, qui s'éloigna peu après. Ainsi, Rune aussi. Il avait commencé à l'apprécier. Malgré sa froideur et son côté trop sérieux, il avait vu en lui quelqu'un de réellement instruit et compatissant, d'une certaine façon. Mis à part son amour profond pour les livres, Albafica ne savait rien d'autre de ce Spectre.

Il se recroquevilla sur le sol, entourant ses jambes de ses bras et calant son visage sur ses genoux, ses cheveux formant un voile qui le coupa du monde extérieur.

* * *

« Tu sais que les services ne sont pas gratuits. »

Rune haussa un sourcil : rien n'était gratuit aux Enfers. Demander de l'aide à quelqu'un revenait à accepter d'avoir une dette envers cette personne. Dette qui pouvait être payée de n'importe quelle manière.

« Je vis ici depuis plus longtemps que toi, je crois être au fait des coutumes du Palais, Kagaho. Vas-tu m'aider ? »

L'Egyptien l'observa un bref instant avant de lâcher :

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

-Le plaisir de flouer Minos » répondit le Balrog.

Le Bénou esquissa un sourire : s'il était connu qu'il n'aimait personne au Palais à part Hadès, il y avait certains Spectres qu'il exécrait plus que d'autres… Et le Griffon en faisait partie.

« Et la possibilité de savoir qui a jugé ton frère à son arrivée. »

Le jeune homme se crispa. L'information était confidentielle, il le savait pertinemment. La règle était de mise pour tous : personne ne savait par qui les morts étaient jugés. A chaque réincarnation, les Spectres voyaient leurs amis et leur famille mourir, mais ne devaient pas chercher à connaître le nom du Juge qui s'était occupé de leur sentence. C'était une règle qui ne devait pas être transgressée, pour la bonne marche des Enfers. Et Rune lui proposait de passer outre ?

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Le Balrog se sentit soulagé : il savait d'avance que Kagaho accepterait, l'occasion était trop belle. Mais le jeune homme était trop instable et si imprévisible qu'il avait craint un instant que son idée n'échoue. Il n'était pas un stratège, mais un bureaucrate.

« J'ai besoin que tu détruises la barrière qui retient le Chevalier. »

Inutile de passer par quatre chemins : Kagaho était doué pour récolter les informations concernant les Enfers, au cas où l'une d'elles serait nécessaire à la protection d'Alone. Sachant qu'Eaque et Rhadamanthe avaient été mis au courant dès le lendemain, ça ne faisait aucun doute que le Bénou savait de quoi il parlait.

Et visiblement, que Minos sache qu'il ait participé à l'évasion d'Albafica ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

« Quand ? »

Le procureur se surprit à penser que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé ses connaissances de l'Histoire pour manipuler quelqu'un de cette façon.

« Ce soir. »

Le Spectre hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner. Le Balrog savait qu'il pouvait compter sur sa discrétion –après tout, il n'avait personne à qui en parler à part Alone, et il n'irait pas compromettre leur accord en lui avouant leur plan. Vraiment, utiliser Kagaho était une bonne idée. Avec son aide, il n'aurait pas ou peu de problèmes. De plus, l'Egyptien n'étant pas d'un naturel curieux, il n'irait pas lui demander plus de détails sur ses motivations.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à assurer ses arrières. Minos saurait que c'était lui le vrai responsable et non pas Kagaho, il n'était pas idiot. Il y aurait des représailles. Le Juge n'irait sans doute pas jusqu'à le tuer, mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour faire souffrir. Autant s'avancer le plus possible dans ses dossiers.

Le soir vint bien assez tôt. Rune se trouvait encore au tribunal lorsque Kagaho le rejoignit. Il referma lentement le gigantesque livre en cuir dans lequel étaient consignés les noms et les jugements des morts.

« Allons-y. »

Il le précéda dans les couloirs, un brin nerveux même s'il ne laissa rien paraître. Pour la première fois de toutes ses réincarnations, il ne se pliait pas à un ordre de Minos. Un frisson le parcourut : oui, le Juge serait furieux. Le Bénou dut sentir son malaise car il haussa un sourcil circonspect.

« On y est » répondit le Balrog à la question muette.

Albafica était assis à même le sol, ses longs cheveux coulant sur ses épaules comme un voile épuré. Il redressa la tête en les entendant arriver et écarquilla les yeux :

« Rune ?

-On te sort de là. Recule-toi le plus possible, Kagaho va s'occuper de la barrière. »

Le Chevalier obtempéra et se colla au mur de pierre qui formait le fond de sa prison. L'Egyptien se tourna vers son collègue et déclara :

« Quand elle sera brisée, il faudra que vous fassiez vite.

-Je sais par où passer, répondit Rune.

-Dans ce cas… »

D'une brasée de cosmos brûlant, il fondit sur la cage avec un cri. Albafica observa la paroi se fissurer, et réalisa alors qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à la technique de Shion. N'ayant plus accès à son cosmos, il n'avait pas essayé de la briser, mais les craquements clairs ramenèrent à lui les souvenirs de ce jour-là.

Son ami… Aurait-il tenu face à ce Spectre de feu ?

Les débris s'effondrèrent au sol d'un seul coup. La vague de verre cassé résonna dans l'espace réduit, les faisant tous grimacer.

« Vite, par ici ! » pressa Rune en faisant signe à Albafica de le suivre.

Le Balrog se remémora les différents plans des souterrains et différents couloirs qui avaient été scellés au fil des âges. Le chemin s'inscrivit aussitôt dans sa mémoire et il entraîna le Chevalier à sa suite. Ils trouvèrent l'entrée de l'un des couloirs camouflé par une sculpture imposante représentant une gargouille, et se faufilèrent dans le passage étroit. Rune plissa le nez en sentant l'odeur renfermée qui planait dans le tunnel de pierre, et se dépêcha un peu plus.

« Minos doit être à notre recherche, à présent… » murmura-t-il.

Albafica s'appuya brièvement sur le mur, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

« Il sait où nous allons ?

-Oui. Mais on y arrivera avant lui. »

_Il le faut._ Ils accélérèrent encore l'allure, autant qu'il leur était possible de le faire.

« C'est ici » signala soudain Rune en avisant un décrochement.

La pierre était épaisse et solide. Le Spectre émit un claquement de langue agacé et sortit un fouet de sous son manteau. D'un geste assuré, il découpa un passage dans la roche. Albafica se protégea les yeux de la poussière qui s'éleva lorsque les morceaux de pierres tombèrent au sol. Comment diable un fouet pouvait-il trancher du granit comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une motte de beurre ?

Le cosmos de Rune disparût aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Mais le jeune homme avait pu apercevoir une partie de la puissance camouflée du Spectre. Il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de l'aide de Kagaho pour le tirer de sa prison. Peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas eu envie de se salir les mains ?

Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, mais l'endroit était ténébreux. L'air était glacé, d'un froid qui atteignait directement son âme en laissant une pellicule de givre sur sa peau. Le vent qui s'élevait était tranchant, plaquant ses cheveux sur son visage comme des lames de rasoir acérées. Le Spectre, lui, semblait ne rien ressentir.

« Le lieu de ton jugement. »

Albafica tenta d'apercevoir le paysage, mais il ne distingua qu'un brouillard dense. Rune avança de quelques pas et fit un signe de la main :

« Quand ta peine sera terminée, ton âme rejoindra le cycle éternel de la réincarnation.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? »

Le Balrog abaissa son bras, le visage soudain figé dans une expression dure. Il détourna les yeux, avant de lâcher :

« Si tu ne veux pas que Minos te rattrape, tu ferais mieux d'y aller.

-Rune…

-Je l'ai fait par pur égoïsme. Maintenant pars. »

Le Chevalier hocha la tête et finit par le rejoindre. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son camarade, le remerciant d'un signe du menton, avant de s'avancer dans la brume environnante. Le procureur sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'âme du jeune homme se fondre dans la prison, dans un soupir étrange.

L'aura du Griffon s'éleva soudain dans son dos. Rune se retourna d'un bond, mais ne put se soustraire à la poigne de son supérieur qui le saisit par le cou et le plaqua au sol.

« Mon cher Rune, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il t'a pris. »

Le Spectre hoqueta, l'atmosphère gelée pénétrant d'un seul coup dans ses poumons.

« Tu vois, je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi tu as fait tout ça. Je suis persuadé que tu ne te serais pas donné autant de mal pour un autre Chevalier.

-Un autre Chevalier ne vous aurait pas intéressé, rétorqua le Balrog en toussant.

-Alors il s'agit bien d'Albafica. Je veux une réponse, Rune. Et inutile de me sortir l'excuse que c'était pour le repos de son âme. »

Il redressa son subordonné et planta son regard dans le sien. Le Spectre hésita un instant, avant de lâcher :

« Il n'y a que moi. »

Minos fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Rune leva une main incertaine avant de la poser sur la joue du Griffon et reprit :

« Il n'y a que moi que vous devez regarder de cette façon. Personne d'autre. »

D'abord surpris, le Juge finit par sourire. Il agrippa son procureur par la racine des cheveux et lui fit relever le menton pour mieux s'approcher de sa gorge offerte :

« Alors c'est pour ça… »

Avant de fondre sur la peau fine et fragile, la mordillant méchamment, tirant une légère plainte au Balrog.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne regarderai plus que toi » ajouta-t-il en laissant une trainée de sang sur la chair meurtrie.

Rune se mordit les lèvres, ravi.

* * *

**Note de fin :**

sjalusi = jalousie en norvégien d'après google traduction


End file.
